The present invention relates generally to repairing solid window coverings, and more specifically to a system for repairing shutter louvers and other similar devices, as well as joining two discrete members together in linked by moveable engagement.
Numerous homes and offices are covered (or treated) with solid window coverings, such as louvered shutters. A louvered shutter generally consists of a number of louvers or slats that when turned in position almost entirely block light and when turned in an different position permit almost entire visibility through the window, with numerous adjustable positions therebetween. The advantage of such an arrangement is that it permits the user to control the amount of light entering a room fairly easily by adjusting one or more tilt rods connected to all of the louver panels collectively. With many louvered shutters, the louver panels are positioned horizontally, with the tilt rod(s) or shutter rods positioned vertically. The user may grab the tilt rod and raise it upwardly or downwardly, opening or closing the louver panels, respectively. Louvered shutters come in many different materials, including wood, plastic and metal.
Typically, louvered panels are connected to tilt rods via a mechanism that permits movement of the panels relative to the shudder rod. In many cases, the mechanism is a pair of engaged links, each connected to the tilt rod and the other connected to the louver panel. The links may be annular rings, or some other mechanism that permits secure engagement of the pair of links during movement of the rod in a vertical direction.
One of the difficulties with louvered shutters is encountered when one or more of the louver panels becomes detached from the adjustment rod. Although the louver panels are also supported from above (and to each other) by multiple tethers, adjustability of the panels depends upon the movement of the rod vertically, not the tether. So when one or more panels becomes detached from the tilt rod, it remains fairly still when the tilt rod is moved, leaving an unaesthetic and not-fully-functioning window treatment. Detachment often arises when the pair of links becomes either disengaged to each other, or one of the links detaches from the panel or the rod. Although repair kits and devices are available, they do not provide a quick fix that would permit a user to continue to enjoy the benefit of light control with minimal effort. The space that exists between the panels and the rod is quite small, so there is often insufficient room to reattach the links to each other or reattach one of the detached links to the panel or rod. Removal of the entire rod may be necessary in some cases. Moreover, there is risk of ruining the louver panel, which would require replacement of the panel, an even more difficult situation.
Thus, a more efficient and aesthetic system for repairing louvered shutters and other such mechanisms is needed.